


Making Up

by Lisa Martin (LisaM)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Making Up

<>

“No, I will not!” The angry voice sounded loud through the corridor. People walking past eyed each other with weary looks. 

“They’re at it again,” one of the lab technicians sighed to his colleague. His companion raised her eyebrow. 

“At what?” she inquired, taking a sideways glance at the man who stalked past, chewing furiously on his cigar, and with a look on his face that spelled disaster. 

“At each other,” was the answer, delivered with a grin. “You’re new here, this is the first fight you see, but it certainly won’t be the last.”

“Who is having a fight with whom?”

Another grin followed. “That,” he gestured at the man who just disappeared in one of the labs, “was our Project Administrator, Admiral Calavicci.”

“That’s the Admiral?” The young woman’s face was a sight, pure astonishment shining from it. 

“Yes. Don’t let appearances deceive you, the guy is a two-star Admiral all right. Woah, watch out!” he added, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, just in time to avoid a collision with another man who stormed past them. 

“What’s going on here?” she asked in a shaky voice. Her eyes went into the direction of the other man. Despite her confusion she could see he was good looking. Younger than the Admiral, and with a build that almost instantly made her mouth water. 

“Off limits,” her colleague grinned, following her gaze. “He’s getting better,” he added, with a glance at his watch. 

“What?”

“It took him 40 seconds this time.” A loud laugh escaped him, as he saw the total confusion on the woman’s face. “It’s all a matter of timing,” he explained. “When they are having a fight and the Admiral is the first to run out of their office, Dr Beckett usually follows within 30 seconds. If it’s the other way around, it can take a little longer.”

“The Admiral doesn’t give that easily,” she chuckled, beginning to understand the situation.

“You got it.”

“Sooo, that was the famous Dr Beckett,” she mused. 

“Our Project Director, our head genius, yes.” They walked on, heading for their workplace. “But as I said, he’s off limits. Sorry for you, but I’d better tell you right away.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. A man that good looking. Woman fall for him like flies, right?”

Her companion nodded. “And he ignores them all.”

“Faithful, huh?”

“That too. Ah well, you’ll find out soon enough. No!”

The sudden outcry made her halt in her tracks. Her hand, that was about to reach for the doorknob of the lab door, stopped mid motion. 

“What no? I have to be here. Work, remember?” she said sweetly. 

“I think you’d better forget for a while.”

She ignored his advice and opened the door, muttering something under her breath like ‘what kind of crazy place is this?’

“Suit yourself,” was the cheerful reply. 

A second later she understood all too well why she had been warned. Entering the lab, she encountered a sight that made her jaw drop to the floor. 

The two men were in there, but they weren’t fighting anymore. The esteemed Dr Beckett was plastered against the wall, his arms around the Admiral, and they were kissing ardently. She swiftly took a step backwards and closed the door behind her, hoping they hadn’t noticed her. 

“Told you,” a smug voice said behind her. 

“They were…were..” she stammered. 

“Please, no details.”

“But…but, are they..”

“Lovers, yes. Come on, let’s go to the cafeteria. This might take a while.” He ushered her down the hallway, meanwhile explaining, “Everybody knows, but we don’t say a word.”

She nodded. “I understand that, it would seriously jeopardise their careers.”

“And this Project. And don’t be upset about the fights they have. It happens at least once a day, and I’m beginning to wonder if they do it just because it’s fun to make up.”

She cracked a genuine smile now. “I can see your point.”

“But beware when they really have an argument. As far as I know, that happened only once. The place felt like a freezer for days.” He shivered. 

They exchanged glances and burst out in a loud laugh. 

“Sam?”

“Mmmm,” came the muffled reply. 

Sam lifted his head and listened for a few seconds. Then he shook his head. “Nope. Not a sound. You’re getting paranoid,” he teased. 

“I’ll ignore that last comment, thank you very much. Now where were we?”

“Right about here.” Sam lowered his head again and captured Al’s Mouth. When they came up for air, Al grinned. 

“I think that’s a good place to start.” 


End file.
